Yami's First Snow
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: An innocent little one shot I've been working on. I know it's kinda cliche, but everyone loves a little FirstSnow!Yami.


Yami took form outside the Puzzle and sighed. This was so annoying for him. He did his best to keep busy, he really did. But for some reason, nothing was holding his attention. He looked down at his aibou, still snoring softly despite the morning daylight, completely unaware of his other half's boredom, at least for he moment. If the man got too agitated, he could easily wake up his partner. Something else he was usually quite cautious of. But then he looked outside, and was somewhere between in awe and horrified.

The entire earth was covered in white. In fact, it was still falling from the sky. His first instinct was fear until he saw some children in the neighboring yard looking as if they were having great fun. They were rolling up the mysterious whiteness, making forms out of it, and even throwing it at each other. Yami didn't think he'd ever been so confused.

"Other me?" he heard his partner sleepily ask. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry I woke you, aibou," he managed to apologize. "But what… is that?" he asked, pointing out the window.

Instantly, Yuugi's expression changed from sleepy to pure joy. "Snow!" he exclaimed, jumping up from bed to the some window.

"Snow?" Yami asked. "This snow… it's a good thing?"

Yuugi laughed. "Yes! Come on! Let me get dressed and I'll show you!"

Yami watched, mystified, as his partner not only got dressed, but managed to call all his friends as he did. This involved a lot of tripping, but the teen still laughed through it all.

"This snow has quite the effect on you," the spirit noted.

"The first snow of the year is always the best!" was the teen's cheerful reply.

"Why is that?"

Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure. Probably because it's still new for the year and people aren't sick of it yet."

"Snow becomes tiring?"

"It can. But mostly for adults. Cause they have to clear it out of driveways, roads, things like that."

"Is that difficult?"

"If it builds up too much, it can be. But it has to be done every time it snows as well. It can get repetitive and sometimes a bit irritating."

"You speak from experience?"

"I do try to help Grandpa when he can't get a plow truck to do it."

"Plow truck?"

"I'm sure you'll see your fair share of those today, don't worry." The teen looked himself over. A wool turtleneck sweater and a long sleeved shirt underneath, a heavy pair of jeans with sweatpants underneath, and the warmest pair of socks he could find. "There. This should keep even you warm."

"Even me?"

"Well… Pharaoh… all you've been doing when you're in control is whine about the cold."

"I. Do not. Whine."

Yuugi arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Yug!" Jou's voice carried up the stairs. "Ready yet? We're all here!"

"It seems we'll have to continues this another time," the sprit told him.

"Yeah," the teen agreed. "Come on!" he yelled cheerfully on his way out the door, as if the spirit had any choice in the matter.

Fifiteen minutes. Fifteen minutes the pharaoh had been standing in the snow just looking at it. Yuugi was getting irritated. "Wanna switch, Other Me?" he asked, looking up from the snowman he and the others were making.

"No thank you," the spirit replied, a bit too quickly.

After about five more minutes, a plow truck rumbled by, clearing the road. Yami jumped a mile and back into the Puzzle when he saw it. 'Perfect,' Yuugi thought, and forced the pharaoh out and in control of the body they shared. The man blinked twice.

"Aibou!" he yelled. "What have I asked you about-" Then saw his friends staring at him.

'You're having fun whether you want to or not,' said his partner's voice.

"Are you… commanding me to have fun?" he asked, and noticing the cold, shivered. Jou, Anzu, and Tristan fell over laughing.

'You're perfectly warm,' Yuugi continued to lecture the spirit. 'Help them build that snowman!'

"Snow… man…?" He looked at his three friends.

"Yeah, Pharaoh," Jou said, jumping right in. "You make three snowballs, each bigger than the other, and then add on branches an' stuff to make 'em look like a person."

The man's curiosity put the cold second on his mind. "You have one so far."

"Yeah. See? Me an' Tristan are starting the second one." The pharaoh watched with completely attention as the blonde first packed a ball of snow into his hand then began to push it around the yard. Soon, he needed the brunette boy's help to push it back closer to the first. They got it back, the Jou said to the spirit, "Hey Pharaoh, help us get this one on top of the first one?"

Yami blinked. "I'll try," he said. He took the side of Jou that Tristan wasn't on and joined them trying to hoist this ball to the top of the other. All three were gasping for air after.

"What do ya think?" Jou asked the spirit.

"I think… aibou needs to come out… for a bit," he said to his friend's snickers. But as he tried to switch places with his partner, a confused expression crossed his face.

"Somethin' wrong, Pharaoh?" the blonde asked.

"Aibou…"

Alarm filled Jou. "Yug?"

"No, no, he's there, I can still sense him, but… he's hiding."

"Hidin'?"

"He must really want you to help finish this snowman," Anzu said cheerfully.

"Or to freeze to death," the spirit mumbled.

'I know you're leaving someday, Other Me,' he heard his partner's voice say. 'Two spirits aren't meant for one body. And when that day comes, all we'll have left of you are our memories. I'm lucky to have a lot, since we're always together, but most of their memories of you involve a duel disk.'

"So you aren't just trying to kill me?" His friends snickered, long used to the 'one-sided' conversations.

'Finish the damn snowman!' the teen yelled.

"As you wish, aibou." The spirit looked up to his companions. "It seems you're suck with me for the time being."

"That's fine with us," the girl told him, and the boys agreed.

"Well then, what's next?"

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The four looked at their handiwork, smiling. A near-perfect snowman now stood in front of Kame Game shop.

"Kids!" Solomon called. "Hot chocolate!"

Yuugi laughed, seeing the different images his other half was forming at the words. 'I see nothing funny, aibou,' the spirit told him, indignant.

'It's good, don't worry,' the teen assured him as the group made their way inside.

Yami wasn't so sure, but did like the smell coming from the cup placed in front of him. "It should be cooled off enough to drink by now," Solomon told them. The other three proceeded to take a sip.

"Yummy!" Anzu cried.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Jou agreed.

"Delicious!" Honda approved.

Yami was still eyeing the cup. He sniffed the sweet smell a couple more times, then took a cautious sip. 'Aibou, take over right now!' he yelled through their link. Yuugi did so, and found himself delighted with the taste he found on his tongue.

"Well? How is it?" Solomon asked.

"It's awesome as always, Grandpa!" the boy said cheerfully. "I forgot Yami doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, though," he continued, smiling despite the spirit's gagging noises. 'Quiet down,' he told him. 'It's not like you can still taste it.'

'But aibou… that taste…"

Yuugi just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'You've had a good day, at least?'

Pure joy radiated from the spirit. 'Yes, it was a wonderful day.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.'


End file.
